


World-Building a Series with Midnight Valkyrie

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Our fourth episode is here! Join Cat as she sits down with Midnight Valkyrie aka Francis Tupelo aka Jamie to discuss, “World-Building a Series.” A veteran of the Twilight Fandom and currently writing for the Harry Potter Fandom, Jamie is working on an epic fantasy series. A few warnings this episode: we discuss politics, not only in fiction, but being blue in a red state, discrimination against the LGBTQ+ community, and sexual themes.
Series: Original Characters Podcast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	World-Building a Series with Midnight Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/gifts).




End file.
